


Instant Gratification

by SparkleTindi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following the Siege of Adamant. If it was me, and the person I loved was in that battle, I would not have waited to get back to Skyhold to smooch the everloving hell out of them. So here’s Isaura Lavellan, doing what I would do. The dialogue and characters accurately reflect what decisions I made in the game, so, y'know, some spoilers for Dragon Age: Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! I will try to answer any and all messages. This is the first thing I've posted here, so I'm a bit nervous. This is also literally the shortest finished thing I've ever written.

Disoriented by her return from the Fade, Inquisitor Isaura Lavellan took a moment to catch her breath. Checking to make sure her friends had also escaped the Nightmare. Cassandra, yes, there was the Iron Bull, and, right next to her, Hawke and Varric. Sadly, a moment was all she got. First, she had to deal with the remaining Grey Wardens. Without Stroud, there wasn't a single one she trusted enough to hold it together, so, reluctantly, she kicked them out of Orlais. They were too much of a liability with Corypheus around, and she had enough on her hands without taking in yet another shattered organization. Hawke volunteered to make sure they got there, and she and Varric had a quiet discussion before they parted again.

One of the soldiers approached. "We captured the magister. Commander Cullen thought you'd like to deal with him personally."

Aw, how sweet of him, Isaura thought. "Where is Commander Cullen?" she asked, making sure her tone was even. Hearing that he had survived was almost a crushing relief after the shock of the Fade, and losing Stroud, who she'd come to trust in their short acquaintance.

"Up on the battlements, Your Worship."

She climbed the stairs to the battlements slowly, exhausted from her ordeal. The others trailed after, Bull and Varric arguing about what was more frightening, spiders or fear demons. Cullen was giving orders, and didn't seem to notice her at first. Isaura took the time to look at the damage done to Adamant. It was a wreck, with small fires still smoldering all around. The corpses were slowly being gathered by their people, but it would take awhile; there were a lot of them.

She was so lost in thought and self-recriminations that she actually jumped when Cullen touched her arm. "Sorry!" he said, catching her by both arms so she wouldn't fall. "Are you all right?"

Looking into his warm brown eyes, she said, "No. We lost Stroud, and... How many here?"

"Not too many. The men were happy to spare any Wardens they could, and the Wardens returned the favor." Surrounded by people, he was clearly trying to keep up his professional appearance, but he hadn't let go of her arms.

Isaura was too tired to keep up appearances. She did keep her voice low. "I'm going to be selfish here. I'm sorry we lost people, but I'm glad none of them was you."

Cullen laughed softly. "I feel the same. I hate losing Stroud, but losing you would have crushed me." Forgetting about the watchers, he pulled her into his arms. "And that's me, personally. Right this moment, I don't give a hang about the Inquisition."

Isaura pulled him down for a kiss, which he returned with interest.

"I hate to interrupt," Varric broke in, voice dry, "but we have wounded we need to get back to Skyhold, and we need to figure out what to do next."

"Varric!" Cassandra scolded. The Iron Bull just laughed.

Isaura glanced at Cullen, who was bright red, but hadn't moved away. "We'll continue this later," she murmured. He held her close for another minute, then nodded and stepped back.

"I will hold you to that," he replied.


End file.
